


奥丁一家的圣诞节

by longzhen



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longzhen/pseuds/longzhen





	奥丁一家的圣诞节

洛基在这个家里待了有两个月了。这简直是他这辈子最噩梦的两个月，几乎每一天他的小屁股都在红肿着，然后带着疼痛与哭泣入睡。好在弗丽嘉的陪伴让他逐渐接受了这一切。错误在得到惩罚后是会被原谅的，只不过这个惩罚的时间有点久。  
按照规定，洛基在自己的生日，圣诞节，复活节的时候，都会得到来自全家的拍打。甚至还会有新的工具作为礼物。如果一段时间表现的非常好，并且得到申请的话，新的节日惩罚会减少，以至于会得到像平常孩子一样真正的玩具作为圣诞礼物。如果表现很差劲，会加重罪行和惩罚。  
平安夜的孩子被赦免了一顿睡前惩罚，大概是为了圣诞节而休息。所以当洛基不情愿的睁开眼后，他明白今天估计会是印象最深刻的一个圣诞节。  
他讨厌这种节日，因为他从来没有收到过圣诞节礼物。这让他从小就决定做一个坏孩子，而且坚决不相信圣诞老人的存在。尤其是现在知道还要挨打的时候，他更加的绝望。  
他瞅了一眼床头的袜子。这是弗丽嘉叮嘱他要挂上去的。里面鼓鼓囊囊的，有一些棍状的物体漏了出来。  
那可不是什么糖棍，是崭新的藤条和木棍。洛基忍不住倒吸一口气。他早就料到了这个事实，但是并不愿意接受。  
重头戏还在后面，圣诞树下面的礼物盒，天呐。洛基甚至打算闭上眼睛逃避这个世界。  
直到弗丽嘉抱起来他，轻拍他的后背将他唤醒。  
“亲爱的小坏蛋，你该起来拆礼物了。”  
洛基不情愿的被穿上圣诞礼服。坐在他的高脚凳上慢条斯理的吃着蜂蜜松饼。弗丽嘉做的早餐大概是他唯一想起床的理由。  
“弟弟！圣诞快乐！”托尔冲到洛基面前，狠狠的亲了一口洛基。洛基面无表情的扶住差点被撞掉的牛奶杯。他可不想因为浪费食物的罪名被狠狠的教训一次，这是惨痛的经历。  
“你绝对想不到我送了你什么礼物！”  
这种热情过头的兄弟……还是别要了吧……  
他乖巧的向家人道了圣诞祝福，一起吃掉圣诞早餐。接下来是最恐怖的部分，洛基深吸一口气，拿起来上面写着他名字的礼物盒。  
“感谢来自……妈妈的礼物。”  
洛基叹了口气，脑子里想了很多夸赞礼物的词语，但是看到里面这块漂亮的，红色的硬木头发刷之后……他还是很绝望。  
“这很漂亮……妈妈……我会成为一个好男孩的。”  
接下来他鼓起勇气去拆奥丁送的礼物，那个细长的样子看起来就心里发怵。  
“爸爸，非常感谢你对我的教导。我希望未来我会遵守规则……”  
儿童藤条……但是看起来这玩意抽打在儿童的屁股上会造成很大的痛苦。洛基的内心里发出哀嚎。根据规则，这是法律给予他的制裁。  
“洛基，希望这东西会教你明白，会有东西在束缚着你，小时候是父母的鞭策，长大了会是法律。”  
奥丁的声音听起来没有什么感情。他试了试藤条的韧性，在空中挥舞出撕裂的声音。  
接下来他要拆托尔给他的礼物了。  
“感谢……哥哥……”  
他并不太在意这个无脑的金发少年能给他什么东西。他就像一只臭烘烘的金毛寻回犬一样惹人讨厌，每次都会亲的他一身口水。  
那是一块看起来就很令人绝望的木桨。洛基的内心恨不得把这个家伙撕成碎片。  
还有一个卡片。上面有着蹩脚的手写体。  
“我希望弟弟以后可以成为我真正的弟弟，不要再犯错挨打。”  
托尔冲着洛基眨眨眼。  
“弟弟，爸爸同意了我的请求。”  
什么请求？洛基皱起来好看的眉毛。  
“这块板子是父亲用来教育我们两个的。我犯错会跟你一样被这个东西揍。”托尔怂怂肩膀。  
“当然，等我再长大几岁，我就会用这个板子教育你。不过我觉得到那个时候你圣诞节就不用挨打了。”  
托尔也拆开了他收到的礼物，新的足球鞋和练习册。他上学期的成绩只是中上，文法差一点不及格，同样被奥丁鞭策了一顿。因此他还要更加努力的去做习题。  
不过今天的重点还是洛基要迎接全家的拍打。因此他被交到了托尔手里。  
“你知道我们要做什么，洛基。来看一下你会得到什么样的惩罚。”  
另一个袋子是监管局寄来的。里面有多少糖块就意味着洛基要一个物件挨多少下。还不算热身的拍打。  
奥丁颠了颠那个小袋子。  
“十二块，还不错。”  
之前出现过贿赂监察局导致量刑过重或者过轻的情况。今年并没有出现在洛基身上。  
“我们尽快开始的话，下午你们还可以玩耍一会。”弗丽嘉及时做出了决定。  
“托尔，弟弟的热身交给你了。”  
“……妈妈？”  
洛基被弗丽嘉抱起来，袖口用别针别在一起。  
“不可以挣脱它，不然惩罚会翻倍。”  
紧接着，洛基被放在托尔的膝盖上，托尔只需要掀起来他的裤子后面的纽扣，就能完全的暴露出来洛基圆润可爱的小屁股。  
“啪！”  
托尔向来不废话，一巴掌抽打在洛基的屁股上，就像是在击打两团牛奶布丁一样，打的它们不断的升温，乱颤。  
洛基在奥丁家待的这段时间或多或少的长了一些肉，不再是那个瘦的跟个小猴子一样挑食的家伙了。但是这意味着同样有很多的肉被打的红红的。  
托尔打的十分认真，照顾了弟弟屁股上所有的位置。原本还能忍受的击打叠加后令洛基难耐的扭动，发出细碎的呜咽声。  
这还没正式开始呢……

如同预料中的，弗丽嘉拿了新的发刷过来，那块该死的硬木头！  
“托尔，做的不错。”弗丽嘉将洛基接了过来，满意的看到别针还在洛基的袖口。  
然后她把别针取下，重新把洛基的手按在背后，再重新固定住。  
“可怜的小羊羔，这是你应该接受的惩罚。”  
“啪！”一击响亮的发刷砸在洛基红红的左半边屁股上。  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
这超出了洛基对发刷的感知。这玩意为什么可以这么痛！  
他忍不住想挣脱了手臂去抚摸挨打的地方。  
“不许动，不然就是二十四下了。”  
“我必须用全力，让你得小屁股记住，不，可以，犯错。”  
同样响亮的五下伴随着弗丽嘉的话语狠狠的抽打在洛基可怜的臀肉上。引起人哀嚎不断。以至于别针被从袖口挣脱。洛基捂住自己的屁股嚎啕大哭起来，就像是一个真正的六岁的孩子一样。  
“妈妈……这太痛了……我受不住……”  
“这是规定，孩子。因为你犯了错。”  
弗丽嘉在教育孩子上面丝毫不心软，很快她将洛基的手指掰开，重新按在了背后，并且牢牢的桎梏住。  
“刚刚那六下不算，还要多六下。”  
“啪！”……  
弗丽嘉没有继续给洛基挣扎得机会，发刷一连敲了十八下才停手。  
洛基觉得自己简直要哭到脱力了。臀肉被打出来两块高耸的肿块，有些开始发硬。针扎似的刺痛和火热迟迟未退。  
“未来我们可能会经常用到它。”弗丽嘉很满意这个发刷，用起来非常顺手。  
“你可以选择在这儿休息一会，或者趁着你的屁股还是火热的去你父亲哪儿继续接受惩罚。这样不需要再次热身。”  
“不要……妈妈……”  
洛基表现出对弗丽嘉的依恋，他跪坐在弗丽嘉腿上抱着他大哭。直到他觉得疼痛缓过来一些。  
“妈妈……可以抱我上楼吗……”  
“你不可以回屋休息……”  
“去找爸爸……接受惩罚。”  
弗丽嘉无法拒绝这个眼神。她将洛基放在奥丁书房的门口。  
“自己进去吧。”  
洛基不得不独立面对奥丁。还有十二下藤条和木桨要挨，哪怕他害怕的腿发抖，也依旧决定站在奥丁面前。  
“爸……爸爸。”  
奥丁很难得的对他露出赞许的目光，他本以为这个小家伙会缓好大一会才出现。  
“勇于承担惩罚是个很棒的表现。”他摸了摸这个小家伙的头发，看着洛基顺从的站在自己面前。  
“惩罚并不会苛责你，弯下腰，扶着凳子站好。接下来我会用很大的力气责罚你。唯一的要求是你不可以手离开那个凳子。”  
藤条被处理的很完美。奥丁还很细心的打磨了一下，以防有木刺划破皮肉。  
“咻～啪！”  
“咻～啪！”  
……  
房间里持续响起来藤条抽打的声音。  
洛基真的是害怕被增加惩罚，哪怕是痛的跳脚也不敢双手离开那个凳子，他指节捏的发白，眼泪在凳面聚集出水坑。哀嚎着保持姿势忍受剧烈的疼痛。  
以至于在奥丁没命令他可以手离开凳子之前，他都不敢去碰一下藤条抽出的肿痕。哪怕有些交叠的地方很明显的开始发紫。  
“过来吧，洛基。”  
奥丁放下来手里的藤条。  
“剩下的木桨你可以选择晚上再挨，毕竟我担心现在继续用这个姿势，你会破皮。”  
“不……不要……爸爸……”洛基像是下了什么巨大的决心。“请继续完成惩罚……这是我应得的。”  
奥丁惊讶于他的乖顺，可实际上洛基只是并不想再多挨一次热身。  
“好吧。既然你执意如此，为了奖励你的表现，趴在我的腿上。”  
洛基的脸上还挂着泪痕，拖着两条腿走了过去。他俯身趴在奥丁壮实的大腿上。  
奥丁比了比那块木桨，比洛基整个屁股都还要大。只需要甩动手腕就足够给他造成难以忍耐的疼痛。  
他的确没有苛责洛基，只是快速的甩动手腕，用惯性令这块木桨责打在洛基整个屁股上。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”  
“哇啊啊啊啊！”  
这制造出奥丁习以为常的尖叫声。这块木桨的重量更适合大一点的洛基。洛基饱经苦难的屁股上又被足以笼罩他整个屁股的板子上狠狠的啃咬的十二下。如果不是平稳的姿势，估计真的会被撕裂掉一层油皮什么的。  
奥丁难得的抱起来洛基，将他交给门口的弗丽嘉。弗丽嘉将哭的快要断气的洛基接过来，在他漂亮的脸蛋上亲了一下。  
“太棒了，洛基。你大概是圣诞节第一个接受完惩罚的孩子，还有时间去你得小床上休息一会再吃午饭。”  
弗丽嘉给他洗了个澡，热水令他的屁股更加的刺痛不堪，叠加的地方起了一些肿块，就算涂抹了药膏，这可能也要花一段时间才会好。  
于是洛基为自己赚来了整个下午的休闲时光。他可以趴在沙发上看一会电视，享受托尔时不时喂给他的车厘子树莓和葡萄。洛基并不知道，大部分的还童犯在圣诞节并不会过的跟他一样好，他们往往会因为不听话挨一整天的打，或者其他的惩罚。  
圣诞晚餐开始前，弗丽嘉端来了杏仁布丁。洛基因为屁股肿痛的难耐，只能跪坐在椅子上。  
他很喜欢这种甜品，但是从来没有对别人说起过。  
“洛基，你吃到了完整的杏仁唉！新的一年你会很幸运的！”  
幸运么？洛基继续咬着勺子。  
大概吧，这个家庭真的在认真的去接纳他。  
洛基除了接受弗丽嘉之外，有点接受这个不靠谱的兄弟了。

 

“奥丁，洛基真的是个还不错的孩子。”  
“弗丽嘉，我知道你很喜欢他，但是你不能用一个看普通孩子的眼光去看他，他是个还童犯……我是说你不应该去溺爱他。”  
“奥丁，我给予他的教育并不比你少……”  
“不是这样，弗丽嘉，我不是不接受他……你想想为什么我们会选择这样的教育模式？想想我们第一个孩子海拉？”  
洛基不知道，在他睡着的时候，奥丁跟弗丽嘉发生了这样的对话。

另一个脑洞

“古一导师，我并不知道你还会收养孩子。”  
“史蒂芬，认识一下，这位是海拉。”


End file.
